Witcher drabble
by Berriestart-lilacsweet
Summary: (AU with OC) A collection of drabbles about Geralt and his female companion (OC) Evangeline. Evangeline is taken in by the Wolf school, mid-winter, after the death of her father. Geralt is still a Witcher in training. Vesemir and Geralt take her under their wings and teach her the ways of the Witcher. Will she be allowed to stay or will she be sent back to Novigrad come spring?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Apologies to anyone who already read some drabbles; I've rearranged them and put them into proper order so that they will make more sense. Again, sorry guys!

Witcher Drabble

LAKE

The Witcher stood on the water's edge, the gentle waves lapping at his worn leather boots, the water permeating into the visible cracks in the leather. If he cared, he didn't show it. He stood there, his cat like eyes gazing out at the water, lost in thought.

"Geralt?"

"Hm?" He muttered over his shoulder, snapping out of his daze.

"I'm ready to begin."

He gave a terse nod as he pushed strands of his milky white hair from his scarred face. The Witcher discarded his weapons at the base of a large oak tree, removed his armor until he was down to nothing but his trousers and tunic and turned to face his opponent. He stood with his back to the water, and motioned, with his ungloved hands, for his adversary to come forward.

"Alright, come at me." He commanded taking a combative stance. "Show me what you've got."

The next moment he was dodging a forward blow. _Damn, she's got a lot faster._ He thought as he pirouetted to the right, barely avoiding a blow to his temple. He swung his arm around to make contact with his opponent's stomach, but found only air, as she pivoted left out of his reach. She dropped to the ground leaving one leg outstretched, spun around and knocked the Witcher off his feet. Geralt rolled to the right and was on his feet in less and three seconds, giving him enough time to swing his elbow backwards, catching her in the ribs. She coughed as his elbow drove into her chest, but didn't allow it to slow her down.

She whirled a closed fist forward hitting Geralt square on his temple. Geralt groaned as his vision faded to a fuzzy darkness from the precise blow. The Witcher staggered backward a few steps, blinking a few times to regain his vision. He felt an open palm on his chest pushing down as his feet were kicked out from under him, once again. He fell to the ground with a thud, the air knocked out of his lungs, coughing as dirt and dust billowed around them.

"Damnit." He muttered between coughs. He laid there blinking away the spots before his eyes trying to find her in the dust cloud.

"I can't believe it. I bested you for once!" she said straddling his lap, her hands resting on his heaving chest.

"Yeah," he coughed. "neither can I. You've gotten a lot faster, have you been training without me?" He questioned his eyesight finally coming back into focus.

"No, not really. Well, do morning runs through the Gauntlet count?" Geralt rolled his eyes.

"You're insane." he muttered trying to sit up.

"Yeah, well you like me that way." She teased pushing him back to the ground. "The only way I'm going to be able to stick around is if I can prove I'm worthy." She said poking her finger into his chest for emphasis.

"You already have. The professors love you. They're not going to make you leave."

"I'm afraid they will though, if I keep causing trouble." She sighed, running her hand through her brunette hair absentmindedly.

"That's not your fault." He said sternly, wrapping his large calloused hand around her smaller freshly blistered one.

"I know, but yet it is... I knew being the only female in a group of thirty-ish men that things would take a turn eventually. If I can hold my own ground, perhaps, they will give a second thought to messing with me and I will be able to stay."

"Well, the rate you're going you'll be a better Witcher than the lot of them." He chuckled, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Perhaps in heart," she replied solemnly. "but I won't ever undergo the trials. They'd never allow it." She sighed again, lowering her head to rest on Geralt's chest.

"So?" he held her head to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke. "You've already proven to me that you have the natural aptitude for it." He rebutted, his hands coming to rest on her hips. She groaned into his chest, languishing as their conversation went on.

"I don't know if that will matter in the end though, Geralt. Witcher work has always been carried out by men. Even if I did get to stay and finish training, who would hire a female 'Witcher'?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Apologies to anyone who already read some drabbles; I've rearranged them and put them into proper order so that they will make more sense. Again, sorry guys!

PROMPT: "He was now in that state of fire that she loved. She wanted to be burned."

ABLAZE

She watched with longing eyes as Geralt fought on. His sword easily slashing through the kraken's flesh as he pirouetted out of its grasp. She laid on the shore, her body spent and broken. Vesemir hovered over her, shouting out orders to the witcher trainees as the battle drove on. She watched as the boys spread out and attack the lake monster from all angles. Their swords slicing off its tentacles in a single slice. Those who could, cast Igni to burn the giant suckers from its appendages. The monster roared in pain as the boys fought on, their eyes dimly glowing like firelight.

Evangeline moaned in pain as she tried rolling to her side.

"Lie still damnit!" Vesemir yelled at her. She obeyed, not because she wanted to but because she had no choice. Her vision blurred more, the boarders of her vision slowing fading into darkness. Her chest felt like it was going to explode, every shallow breath she took felt like thousands of knives prodding into lungs. She watched with what vision she had remaining as Geralt sawm out to the beast. With a skilled hand he cast Igni to its body, causing the monster to writhe in pain as its flesh charred and seared from the onslaught of flames erupting from the witcher's hand.

Then Geralt disappeared under the waters churning surface.

"Geralt!" Vesemir cried out, running to the water's edge, abandoning Evangeline. "Damnit boy!" He scowled, drawing his sword preparing to jump into the raging battle. The monster shrieked; filling everyone's heads with pain at the shrillness of its wail. A few of the boys passed out where they stood, others doubled over covering their ears as the monster howled. Vesemir fell to one knee, his hands instinctively covering his own ears. Evangeline's head felt like it was going to explode, she closed her eyes willing the pain to cease. The kraken gave another earsplitting caterwaul, then all was silent. The monster sank down into the lake, its tentacles twitching as its muscles spasmed. Then all was still.

Evangeline heard the wind rustling the leaves in the large oak tree above her. She opened her eyes to the bright blue, sunny sky above her. The air filled with tension as the boys waited on bated breath to see if the beast was dead. The silence was broken by a sudden coughing and splashing, Evangeline filled with dread. _'Will this battle ever cease?'_ She thought.

"Geralt!" Vesemir yelled, running into the water, pulling the boy to shore beside Evangeline. A smile crossed her lips as she heard the others yell Geralt's name and commence their victory cries. Geralt rolled over to his side to face Evangeline, jerkily coughing up murky lake water. His body shook severely as he tried to expel the liquid from his lungs. Slowly she turned her head to face him, and winced as searing pain shot through her entire body. She felt Geralt take her hand in his, his face now inches away from hers. She saw the fire in his eyes, a look she had seen in him once before. The thought occurred to her that she wanted to be consumed by that fire; to be set alight by the passionate man before her. A man who had saved her life, not once, but twice now.

She wanted to be set ablaze and rise from the ashes.


	3. Chapter 3

"It was a fifty-fifty chance of actually working, but hey, you're alive now!"

Witcher drabble 9

LIFE OR DEATH

"I don't care what the chance is, just do it, damnit!"

"It'll kill her."

"She's going to die anyway, if we don't try something!" He implored.

"We can't consciously approve of - "

"I don't give a damn what you think." Geralt shouted, cutting the mage's words off. "Even if it's a one-percent chance she'll survive, it's better than her chances now."

"Now, listen here boy-"

"No, you listen to me old man." Geralt threatened, taking the mage by his collar and throwing him against the stone wall. "You're going to give her the trial. She'll make it; she's already a better witcher than the lot of you."

"Geralt, please..." Vesemir pleaded, placing a comforting hand on the lad's shoulder. Geralt's eyes glowed with fire. He stared into the eyes of the mage and saw the fire in his own eyes reflected in them. He watched as fear spread across the old man's wrinkled face. He shook the man one last time.

"Do it." He seethed, relinquishing his grip from the mage's collar. He turned, glaring at the small group of witchers who were patiently watching the event unfold. The mage cleared his throat and straightened out his robes. Geralt watched as the mage made eye contact with the elderly headmaster. Rennes nodded his head and turned to speak to Geralt.

"This is what _she_ wants?" the headmaster asked, emphasizing his words by nodding his head in the direction of the resting girl. Geralt's eyes drifted over to Evangeline; she lay still, her chest barely moving as she took in what shallow breaths she could.

"Yes."

Rennes nodded. "What makes you so sure, if she survives, that she wouldn't detest you, and us, for putting her through the mutations? That she would accept the pain of the trials, and happily live her life out as another 'freak'?"

"She told him." Vesemir spoke, stepping beside Geralt wrapping his arm around his student. "I heard her, just before the kraken attacked." Geralt's eyes widened, his mouth began to open ready to berate the old man for spying on them. "I'm sorry Geralt, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop; I was only observing her training." Vesemir stated gripping the lad's shoulder. "She feared that we would send her away come spring. She was training and studying every chance she got; while, quite adequately, tending to her other duties as well. She does, indeed, have the natural capacity and drive needed... I believe she would want to attempt the trials. She understood the risks, yet lamented that she would never be able to go through them and truly be a witcher." Geralt shifted his weight and nodded in agreement. As mad as he was that the old man had been spying on them, he was glad that Vesemir was in their corner.

Rennes nodded his head and cast his eyes to Evangeline's failing body. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Let's get started then."

The fire in Geralt's eyes rekindled. "What can I do to help?"

"Stay out of the way." The old mage grumbled, re-entering the room his arms brimming with jars and vials. Geralt grunted and scowled at the old man.

"He's right son, the best thing we can do now is get some rest." Vesemir advised, taking Geralt's shoulders in his hands forcing him to make eye contact with him. "If she's to make it through this she's going to need us at our best." Geralt sighed and gave in. He knew that Vesemir was right, but he wanted to be there with her every second, regardless. He feared that the pain of trial would be too much for her. He feared she would die and he wouldn't be there in the end. Geralt's feet shuffled across the stone floor and he found himself at Evangeline's side. He took her pale hand in his blood-stained glove and gave it a firm squeeze. Slowly he brought it to meet his lips and placed a tender kiss on the back of her hand.

"The life of a witcher isn't easy..." He said brushing a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear. "The chances you'll survive the mutations is less than thirty percent... but if it works, atleast you'll be alive."


	4. Chapter 4

"And so I sat there on that abandoned bridge, gazing down at the water as it reflected a face that I couldn't recognize as my own.

REFLECTION

Evangeline's feet dangled over the water's placid surface; her worn boots swaying back and forth to the rhythmic sound of the trickling waters. The water's surface glowed from the light of the moon, its surface shimmering as the currents ebbed and flowed. Her golden eyes gazed down at the sparkling water, her mind as scattered as the stars in the night sky above. She leaned forward, peering over the edge of the old rickety bridge, and sighed at the sight before her.

A foreign face looked up at her; a face she no longer knew. It scrutinized her with its cat-like eyes; eyes that were no longer human. Its unblemished, milky white skin glimmered in the moonlight, against the cascading waves of crimson that framed it. Evangeline ran her fingers through her hair watching her reflection mimic her. She twirled a strand as red as blood around her calloused fingers, watching the water thoughtfully.

 _This is what I wanted, this is what I am now. Although my appearance has changed, my demeanor has not. I am not bereft of emotions, like people would think. I feel what I did before. I am not lacking in anything, honestly. I've only gained from this. So why does it bother me so?_


	5. Chapter 5

"There she was standing all alone in the middle of the snow crying over the boy who made her world crumble down."

CRIMSON

Evangeline stood alone in the cold; the hood of her cape drawn up around her face to shield it against the freezing wind. Her teeth chattered, he knees shook, she was chilled to the bone but she stood her ground. Her tattered boots were rooted in place in the shin deep snow. She took a deep breath; the frigid air pierced her lungs like ice picks causing her to wince in pain. She licked her lips, causing them to crack and bleed, and drew her hood tighter.

She shuffled a few feet forward in the snow, until she was standing under a large maple tree. She held a gloved hand out in front of her, contorted her fingers into the proper alignment and cast Igni. The snow in front of her melted, revealing a shoddy headstone. She inched forward and fell to her knees before the stone monument. Her hand outstretched and resting against the cold, wet stone. Her fingertips traced over the sloppy runes that were haphazardly caved into the stone.

 _'Oh, Father, what would you think of me; of what I've become?'_ She thought, hanging her head low. She sighed, her breath billowing out in front of her in the frosty mountain air. She cast her eyes upward, past the tree branches and past the clouds; the hood of her cape falling down as she did so, revealing her crimson colored hair. ' _Would you still love me, Father? Would you be proud of what I've done?'_ A single tear ran down her pale cheek, her hair fluttering in the wind, reminiscent of blood splatter against the pure white snow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Apologies to anyone who already read some drabbles; I've rearranged them and put them into proper order so that they will make more sense. Again, sorry guys!

PROMPT: "Her, he'd kill for, if she'd ever wanted him to, but she never would; she doesn't burn inside like he does."

FIRE

Geralt's eyes glowed with fire. He was furious with the other witcher. His senses sharpened as he neared his target; he could smell they young man's scent, he could hear his gravelly voice laughing in the distance. He ran faster, taking the steps two at a time.

"What the bloody hell, do you think you're doing boy? Geralt!" Vesemir called after him as bounded up the stairs. He ignored his teacher and pushed on. He could hear what his teacher could not; his mutations more advanced than the ageing witcher's. He could hear Vesemir running up the stairs behind him, the older witcher was beginning to breath heavily as he tried to keep up. Stealthily Geralt rounded the corner, his eyes narrowing in on his quarry, like a wolf stalking his prey.

Geralt pounced on his unsuspecting victim.

"Geralt!" Evangeline screamed, as Geralt pulled the other witcher off of her. She pushed herself away from the table, pulled her dress back down and groped the front of her dress trying desperately to close it. Geralt's eyes lingered only for a moment on the girl before returning his attention to the quarry in his grasp. The boy tried to break free of his hold but instead, was met with the full force of Geralt's fist. The young witcher crumbled to the ground beneath Geralt, who then straddled the boy as he continued to pummel his fists into the boy's face.

"That's enough boy! You're gonna kill him!" Vesemir bellowed, using all his strength to pull Geralt off the bleeding boy. Geralt resisted at first, trying to fight off Vesemir to get back onto his prey. "Geralt, I said enough!" Vesemir stated sternly as he moved Geralt into a headlock. Geralt stilled, his chest heaving, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He looked over towards the girl wanting, no _needing_ , to check on her wellbeing.

Their eyes met; his with fire and hers with tears. In that moment, it occurred to him; _'I'd kill for her, if she ever wanted me to, but she never would, not even now; she doesn't burn inside like I do."_


	7. Chapter 7

PROMPT: As she stood there she felt it. That weird burning coursing through her veins. Except this time it was stronger.

PART 7

ADRENALINE

Evangeline stood by the tree line, her hands clasping the worn hilt of her silver Witcher sword. The runes on her blade glowed dimly in the moonlight; the purple characters almost seeming to pulsate as the beast drew nearer. She saw it more clearly now, as it perched high on the hilltop, the moonlight illuminating its shadowy form. The monster reared back, unfolded its bat-like arms, and gave an ear-piercing shriek.

"Lucky us." Muttered Geralt. "Analysis?"

"A Katakan; a large bat like beast believed, by most, to be a higher vampire. More dangerous and more intelligent than your average ekimmara. It's power is more potent at night." _'Lucky us, indeed.'_ She thought with a scoff. "Attacks include: invisibility, high pitched screeches, fangs, and extended claws. Vulnerable to: Yrden, Igni, fire bombs, moondust, black blood and, of course, a silver blade."

"I have a walking encyclopedia as a partner." Geralt mumbled rolling his eyes.

"You won't be so cheeky, when this 'walking encyclopedia' saves your ass." She stated as she hurriedly rubbed half a vial of black blood along her blade, then tossed the remaining contents to Geralt. She felt chills run down her spine as the creature howled a blood curdling cry, and cast its glowing yellow eyes towards its prey. "They're a lot uglier in person..." She scoffed as she examined their target as it drew nearer; its notable features consisting of large ears and wrinkly leaf-like nose that resembled a bat. She noted that it truly was a sight to behold, but an ugly creature nonetheless; nothing in comparison to its cousin the true higher vampire.

The monster was within combat range now, preparing itself to pounce on its prey. Evangeline gripped the hilt of her sword with both gloved hands and took a defensive stance, assuming the creature would attack her first; most of her opponents done as much already in her short time as a witcher on the path.

The creature charged at Geralt, he pirouetted to the right twirling his blade down landing a strike to the katakan's left shoulder. Crimson blood splattered the ground as Geralt followed through with his swing and almost completely severed the creatures entire arm from its body. The vampire shrieked again, its dangling arm oscillating uselessly from its socket. The enraged creature swung its remaining clawed hand around aiming for Geralt's head, meaning to slice it off with one fell swoop of its elongated, razor-edged claws.

Evangeline jumped forward and cast igni to the creature's hideous face, allotting time for Geralt to jump back far enough to evade the vampire's erratic movements. The monster slashed at the air with its one functioning arm and tossed its burning head side to side, howling in pain as it tried to put out the fire spreading over its body. The duo watched as the katakan flickered invisible, but its attempt at hiding itself proved useless as the fire covering its body continued to burn.

With fluid ease Evangeline twirled her blade around and severed the katakan's flailing hand from its body. The monster screamed in pain, ceasing its erratic dance long enough for her to lunge forward and stab her sword deep into the creature's chest. As she stood there she felt it. That weird burning coursing through her veins. Except this time it was stronger. She shoved the silver blade further into the monster's chest cavity, burying the blade to its hilt. She felt warm liquid flow over her knuckles as the creature writhed against her full weight. Her heart beat faster and her cat-like eyes narrowed as she yanked the sword from her prey's chest. The monster stood there before her twitching and gasping for air. Blood gushed from the gaping wounds in its chest and back, pooling around their feet.

She twirled around like a dancer, and with one full revolution completed, she brought her blade down one final time; severing the katakan's head from its body. _This feeling, this inherent urge... Is this how all witchers feel? Is this a result of the mutations?_

 _... Or do I just enjoy killing monsters?_


	8. Chapter 8

~~Just a quick drabble. This can be read as a fight scene, but honestly its a big metaphor for sex. If thats not your thing then you can skip it. This is my first attempt on anything lemony. I had fun writing this. I hope you enjoy.

He thrust his blade further into her, forcing a moan to escape her parted, plump lips. His movements were erratic at this point; wildly plunging his weapon in and out of her body over and over again. He had lost all control, he was undone from the moment his blade had pierced her velvety skin. He was like an animal with bloodlust, continuing its attack on adrenaline alone; its actions frenzied, its goal seemingly unattainable.

He felt her muscles spasm around his blade as he continued his assault on her, varying the speed and depth of his attack. He pulled her body close to his as he plunged the blade deep into her, causing her body to shudder against him as a scream escaped her throat. Her lips quivered against the bare skin of his neck, as warm liquid pulled around the hilt of his blade. Her nails dug into his shoulder-blades at he slowly withdrew the blade from within her shaking body.

"Geralt..." she sighed, as her eyes rolled back into her head, her breathing coming in ragged gasps.

Perched above her, Geralt reached out with his bare hand and caressed her sweat covered brow. "Be still." He muttered, tucking her tousled red locks behind her ear. "Let sleep take you now." He sighed, pulling up blanket to cover her body. Evangeline nodded slightly and allowed a deep ragged breath to escape her lips before the darkness overtook her.


End file.
